


Under the Table Dealings

by TheHeavyMetalNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, M/M, PWP, Under Table Blowjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavyMetalNerd/pseuds/TheHeavyMetalNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to study.</p>
<p>Dave is horny.</p>
<p>One of them is going to get what they want.</p>
<p>And it isn't John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in the Homestuck fandom and it's a pair of teenagers giving head in the school library.
> 
> ...I regret nothing.
> 
> My half of an art swap with a friend of mine. Love ya, Micky. <3

"Dave!" John hissed, jerking away from the blonde sitting next to him. "Knock it off!"  
  
"C'mon, dude!" Dave pleaded in a whisper. "Don't be such a prude."  
  
"No." John replied flatly, not looking up from his textbook.   
  
"Why you holding out on me, bro?"  
  
John glanced up, his expression flat. "We already did it in the locker room during lunch!"  
  
"That was forever ago!"  
  
"It was three hours, Dave."  
  
"Same diff!"  
  
John huffed and returned his gaze to his textbook. "I already skipped pizza day for you, Dave. I'm not going to skip my only real chance to study, too!"  
  
Dave slumped in his chair and pouted. Then a thought occured to him. He glanced around.  
  
John's attention span was so flighty that he had to have zero distractions if he wanted to concentrate at all, so they were sitting in the back corner of the school library. The table they were sitting at was rather thick, with walls on three sides and the nearest group of students was sitting at least two bookshelves away...  
  
In a blink, Dave had slid from his chair and wriggled under the table.  
  
John's head jerked up. "What the--AAH!" He jerked as he felt Dave's hands undoing his zipper. His foot lashed out involuntarily, missing Dave somehow and kicking the back wall of the desk instead, letting out a loud **BANG**.  
  
"Sssssshhh..." Dave whispered as he tugged John's boxers down and pulled his dick free.  
  
"Dave...what the hell are you doing?" John hissed, his eyes flickering back and forth in a panic, checking if anyone had seen or heard.  
  
"Helping you study, bro." Dave said simply, then swallowed John's cock in a single motion.  
  
John's fingers dug into the tabletop, gasping as he grew hard in Dave's mouth. He bit his lip, mind racing, searching for some way to get Dave out from under the table, but it was difficult to think. Dave's mouth was hot and wet and he knew how to flick his tongue against the head of John's cock in such a way that he lost all--  
  
His eyes widened as he leaned forward over the table, sucking in his breath and trying to pull away, only to have Dave grab his hips and pull him closer, forcing his erection deeper down his throat.  
  
John whined softly as Dave bobbed his head up and down his shaft, coating it in warm saliva, his tongue rubbing up and down teasingly.  
  
"Daaaave..." John moaned, his hands curling into fists, resisting the urge to bury them in Dave's hair.  
  
Dave responded with a throaty chuckle, which only sent vibrations of pleasure rippling across John's cock. He pulled back and wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock and sucked firmly, running his tongue across the slit.  
  
John's eyes nearly rolled up in his head as he whimpered.  
  
"Careful..." Dave said, pulling back and blowing lightly on the slick tip. "Don't want anyone to hear..."  
  
John was panting for breath. "I...I..."  
  
"You what?"   
  
John's heart stopped. "H...Hello, Rose..." He said, turning to the girl who had approached them, apparently soundlessly.  
  
"Are you quite alright John?" Rose asked, eyeing him appraisingly. "You seem to be rather flushed."  
  
"...I'm fine," John said weakly. Dave was eschewing any fancy techniques now, and was simply sucking his cock, long, hard and steady. John wasn't sure if that was better or worse.   
  
"If you say so," Rose said, raising a single thin eyebrow. "Anyway, this is just a reminder that your half of the group project is due tomorrow. I don't want you saddling poor Jade with all the work, like last time."  
  
"I'll...get it done!" John assured her, wondering just how much longer he could hold out.  
  
"See that you do," Rose said, turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow! You too, Dave!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
John stared after her open-mouthed as Dave pulled off his cock with a pop long enough to yell "See ya!" after her.  
  
"Dave," John panted. "You..."  
  
He was cut off as Dave swallowed his cock down to the base. His eyes rolled up in his head as Dave's throat rippled around his hardon, massaging it expertly as his tongue danced across the surface.  
  
John gasped for breath, gradually losing the ability to muffle himself, letting out a cry that become louder and louder until Dave's tongue finally dragged him over the edge and he came, sending a river of cum pouring into Dave's mouth.  
  
Dave pulled his back, holding just the tip of John's erection beteen his lips as hot spurts of semen jetted into his mouth. He rolled the creamy liquid back an forth   
across his tongue, savoring it before swallowing.  
  
John had melted into a sweaty, gasping puddle in his chair, eyes unfocused. "Dave..." he panted, "You..."  
  
Dave chuckled, giving John's softening dick one last suck to draw out the final drops of cum, before zipping him back up and climbing out from under the table. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."  
  
John grumbled.  
  
"C'mon," Dave said, reaching out a hand as the bell rung. "Let's go finish this at home."  
  
As John accepted the hand, standing unsteadily, he noticed there was a single drop of cum lingering at the corner of Dave's mouth.   
  
  



End file.
